Somewhere, Halloween
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: One shot in my Somewhere, Ohio verse! Halloween with the Hummel Andersons! Minor spoilers, but no major plot lines given away!


**A/N Okay, so I fell behind in my writing on Somewhere, Ohio, hadn't quite caught up to Halloween yet, but wanted to give you a glimpse of Halloween with Lizzie and Bee, so here is a one shot for you! Caution, minor spoilers ahead!**

 **Oh, and if you aren't familiar with the song the twins sing, please go listen to it on YouTube! It's an amazing song! I wish I could post the lyrics here, but they aren't available!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Somewhere, Halloween

Kurt grinned as he sat back to admire his work. "There! You look positively...emerald!"

Lizzie turned to look in the mirror, smiling at the beautiful Elphaba looking back at her. "Thank you, Daddy! I love it!" She hugged him, careful not to smudge the makeup.

Next Kurt turned his attention to his husband and son, the former of which was attaching a pair of wings to the latter. "And what an adorable Chistery you make, Bee!"

The boy grinned and hunched down, scuttling around like the flying monkey he was dressed as.

"Okay, are we ready to go? The others are going to meet us there at six." Blaine asked, snapping a couple of quick pictures of the kids.

"Yes, let's get going. Grab your treat bags!"

Giggling, the two kids raced out to Kurt's SUV, getting in and buckling up.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lizzie said as they pulled out of the drive.

They pulled up a short time later a few blocks from Hummel's Tire and Lube, unable to park any closer as the road was closed off for the special event. His dad had helped organize a massive Trunk or Treat and street party, with all of the businesses in the area participating. There were over a hundred and sixty vehicles parked along the streets, offering candy and other goodies from their themed trunks. There were also games, food and drink vendors, and balloon artists. Many of the teens from McKinley were participating in the entertainment.

As they reached the garage, they spotted Tina and Artie with their twins, Alex and Alan, who were dressed as Buzz Lightyear and Woody. Standing with them were the Schuesters. Their daughter, Joani, was dressed as Winifred Sanderson from Hocus Pocus, while little Cole was dressed as a fireman.

"Hi! Where's Quinn?" Kurt asked, hugging Tina.

"She's running a little late, but she said she and Noah would be here by six fifteen." Tina informed them. "Sam and Julia are already here, they've set up their trunk not to far from here."

"Sweet. What about Marley and Jake?"

"They had to cancel," Mr. Schue informed them. "Marley's water broke an hour ago!"

"Oh my Gaga! That's great! Hope everything goes well for her and the baby!"

"Kurt! Blaine!" Burt and Carole made their way through the crowd towards them, which was no easy feat with so many people wanting to shake hands with the retiring senator.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Lizzie shouted, throwing herself into the elder Hummel's arms.

"Hey, kiddo! You ready for tonight?" The precocious girl grinned at him.

"Of course, Grandpa! I can't wait to sing for everyone!"

After her solo at the elementary school choir's concert a few weeks ago, the other organizers of the Trunk or Treat had asked her to sing as part of the night's entertainment. Kurt laughed at his daughter's confident response.

"I'm beginning to wonder if somehow some of Rachel's DNA rubbed off on our little girl, despite not actually being related to her."

"Hey guys!" Quinn said, finally reaching them, pushing not quite five year old Noah's wheelchair through the crowd. The tiny boy was dressed as Batman, his chair mocked up to resemble the Batmobile. Artie reached out and knuckle bumped him.

"What up, little dude? Awesome costume!"

The boy laughed in reply, pulling the lap blanket over his head.

"Sorry we're late," Quinn said, "had a little trouble with the chair lift on the van. I think the hydraulics are going bad."

"I can take a look at them, if you want, no charge," Burt offered. She smiled gratefully at him.

"So, are we ready to collect some candy?" Blaine asked. The kids all cheered. So did a couple of the adults.

"The line is moving clockwise, and there are four jump in locations, the closest one is across the street there," Carole said, pointing to where some kids were already lining up. They spent the next hour going from trunk to trunk, receiving everything from candy bars to little trinkets.

Once their treat bags were full to the brim, they got out of line and headed towards where a stage had been set up at the end of one block, with several games interspersed along the way. Bee won a stuffed bumble bee from a blind fishing game, and was happily 'buzzing' to it as he made it fly around. His sister won a bow tie wearing teddy bear at a dart game.

As they reached the stage, McKinley's cheer squad, formerly known as the Cheerios, and now renamed the Titan Rush, were performing to Micheal Jackson's _Thriller._ Lizzie was bouncing on her feet, she was due to perform after the next act, Alyssa and Alaina, who were instrumental in New Directions' win at the recent Invitational.

The twins took the stage, and the crowd really got into their performance of Daniel Joseph Baker's _Live Out Loud._

As the crowd continued to applaud them, the girls took their bows.

"Thank you!" Alyssa said.

"Up next we have a special treat for you all!" Alaina said.

"Straight from the land of Oz, we have Lizzie Hummel Anderson to sing for you!" They said in unison. The audience clapped as the green girl took the stage.

Kurt shouted above them all, "Love you sweetie!"

The girl beamed as the music began to play.

 _ **Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game **_

The audience was impressed with the amount of talent being shown by the young girl.

 _ **Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap! **_

_**It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity **_

_**Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down! **_

_**I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so **_

_**Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!**_

 _ **Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost **_

_**Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost...  
**_

Kurt was crying as he sang along with his gifted daughter. Her voice rang out over the crowd, and Kurt held his breath as the high F drew nearer.

 _ **I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_

 _ **Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

 _ **I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!**_

 _ **I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_

 _ **Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_

 _ **I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down **_

_**Bring me down!  
Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!**_

The audience whooped and applauded when she hit the note effortlessly. Bee jumped up and down as he clapped as hard as he could for his sister.

Lizzie curtsied, enjoying the accolade of the crowd for a moment. After another bow, she thanked the crowd, and introduced the next act, Duly Noted. The captain of the team took the mic from her, smiling.

"Wow, how are we supposed to follow that?" He laughed.

Once she made her way back to their group, both Kurt and Blaine dropped down to hug her tight.

"You were amazing, baby!" Kurt said, tears still streaming down his face.

"Why are you crying, Daddy?" She asked, touching one of the droplets of water.

Kurt choked out a laugh. "I'll explain it someday, honey. Just know I am so happy for you right now!"

He kissed her cheek, and lifted her into his arms, where the rest of their group patted her on the back and told her how amazing she was.

By the time the party was over, Bee had fallen asleep in Burt's arms, and Lizzie was trying desperately to stay awake "just a little longer!"

As Kurt sat her in the SUV and fastened her seat belt, she smiled. "Best Halloween, ever!" She said around a yawn. She was asleep before Kurt had even started the engine.


End file.
